


Drunk In Love

by xyi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Harry, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Draco found the band's bassist cute.If only the bassist wasn't so easily flustered, he would've gotten his number even faster.





	Drunk In Love

Pansy shook her head and took a seat.

"I really don't understand as to why you prefer to go to this bar, we've already been here the times when we were in the city. We rarely go to the city, we're supposed to explore and get robbed, but here we are yet again."

Her fair toned arm reached out towards the waiter serving champagne.

"Pansy, c'mon, I'd rather get drunk and wild at a bar with familiar people than get mugged at the back alley of Nandos."

Pansy gave Blaise an unamused look as she snatched the glass of champagne from his hands and chugged it.

"If you're gonna take my drink at least savour it you fucker." Blaise gave her a glare.

"Whatever you douche, where is Draco? He's supposed to be here by now." Pansy looked around squinting.

"Oh come on, you know Draco, he likes being fashionably late." Blaise waved another waiter his way, earning himself another glass of chanpagne.

Pansy and Blaise were in a heated argument, they both looked up as the noise of a chair scraping against the floor caught their attention.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Pansy raised her brow and crossed her arm in annoyance.

Draco shaked her off as a voice resonated from the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gents, and others who don't go by those pronouns, today we've got a new band, and hopefully you'll enjoy them as much as I did during their rehearsal." A soft, but powerful voice filled the room, she was soon stepping off the stage and was replaced with 4 figures

The bassist quickly caught Draco's eyes and he smirked

"What are you smirking about? I'm scared." Pansy bit her nails in a mocking way.

Draco smacked her arm, "Shut the fuck up, I was just eyeing up the bassist."

Blaise looked at him and laughed.

"Hey Draco, go get your man, they're about to take a break why don't you go flirt with him?" Blaise raised his eyebrows in a tease.

"Nah, he's probably as straight as a ruler." Draco stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh yeah? Bet." Pansy slid him 5 bucks across the table as a challenge.

"Momma don't raise no bitch, bet." Draco stood up and his chair scraped against the hard wood floors.

Draco ignored the duo's laughs as they get softer the further away he gets from the table, he eyes up the bassist and heads towards his spot in the bar.

He slides up on his right side, his arm grazing his and orders scotch neat, he catches him looking at the corner of his eye. He smiles and slowly turns his body towards him and attempts to start some small talk.

"You're so good on the bass! I wish I could play!" He tilts his head, eyes full of adoration, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks so much!" His hand fiddled with the drink in his grasp, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"I liked the setlist, did you choose it?"

Draco giggled at the roll of his eyes, "No, I prefer Fleetwood Mac."

"Oh my god, I love them!" His eyes lit up, and crinkled up in a smile.

He orders another shot as he speaks about his favourite song.

"Hey, maybe you can teach me sometime." Draco smirked and held out twenty bucks.

"Don't need a bribe from you sweets." He softly held Draco's wrist and put it down softly on the counter

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw a man he recognizes as the lead singer from the band, walking towards them, he puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles towards Draco,

"Hey, I'm Dean," he extended a hand towards Draco, "sorry if Harry was bothering you, he has this disorder called "annoying piece of shit," its pretty serious, but we've gotta go do the second set."

Draco laughed and smiled at him,

"No problem, he wasn't that annoying."

Harry rolled his eyes in fake annoyance

"I've got to go, but it was nice to meet you..."

"Draco, my name's Draco."

Harry smiled and lingered.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Here's his number, call him, he's free Saturday next week, now we've really got to go because Ron and Seamus are getting impatient." Dean dragged a flustered Harry away from Draco.

Draco rushed back towards his seat, Pansy looked at him smugly,

"So, I think I'm gonna keep this and take one of yours?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he dug through his pocket for 5 dollar bill.

"Hm, I don't know, the lead singer and him looked pretty close." Draco sent a fake sad face towards Pansy.

"Oh, shut up and give me your fucking money." Pansy held up finger guns.

"Now this is what I call a robber."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My writer's block has been broken whoop! This was quite short, but I liked it. This was also based on my friend's experiences lmao.  
> ALSO, this is published in wattpad as a Calum Hood fanfic, so no I am not stealing anyone's work but my own! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/esketitIuke)


End file.
